


Swordplay

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Armor Kink, BDSM, F/M, Naked Male Clothed Female, No Sex, Oathkeeper (ASoIaF), Post-Canon Fix-It, Rope Bondage, Short & Sweet, Swordplay, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Brienne and Jaime find a worthy peacetime cause for Oathkeeper.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Obedience and Trust Flash Exchange





	Swordplay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corina (CorinaLannister)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



Jaime laid back into the pillows, as delightfully luxurious as everything else in Evenfall Hall, their gentle softness in perfect contrast to the hemp rope scratching against his ankles and wrist. His golden hand had been set aside, for ease of movement, and there was enough give that he was able to remain comfortable, but no more. Growing up on Tarth, surrounded by the sapphire seas, Brienne had learned the impenetrable fishermen's knots when she hadn't been practising her swordplay. 

He inhaled sharply when the cold edge of Oathkeeper's blade pressed against his naked stomach, firm enough to leave a thin red line without drawing blood - as agreed. He very much doubted she'd learned  _ this  _ kind of swordplay during her youth on Tarth, though she'd managed to surprise him more than once, so who could say? Brienne used the tip of the sword to tilt his chin to the right, so that he was facing her. She wore full armor, no longer mismatched pieces, but a set that was all her own, bearing the glistening yellow sun of House Tarth. 

She looked glorious.

"And there I was thinking you liked my beard." Brienne smiled, and it reached her eyes. All this time, and he could still lose himself in those eyes of hers. She turned the blade, bearing down just enough to mark his left cheek. 

"If you wish for my assistance with shaving, you need only ask. But I would bring a different blade - Oathkeeper is reserved for much nobler purposes."

"Perhaps you would be kind enough to show me, Ser." He shuddered with pleasure and pain, feeling the twin ghosts of Ice and Widow's Wail caress his cheek as Oathkeeper's cold and unforgiving edge pressed just a little harder against his skin. Brienne was careful, skilled - he trusted her implicitly.

"Perhaps I would." The air around Oathkeeper hissed, or perhaps Jaime did, as Brienne swept the sword up in a graceful arc. "Then how shall we proceed?"

"As always, my love," he grinned up at her. "With a kiss." 

That time, she drew blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: we didn't match on GoT or swordplay! But it was a great prompt and I couldn't resist because _Oathkeeper_ and _trust._ I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
